Up until now, mobile communications such as long term evolution (LTE) have been known (for example, refer to 3GPP TS36.300 v12.1.0, March 2014; 3GPP TS36.211 v12.1.0, March 2014; 3GPP TS36.212 v12.0.0, December 2013; 3GPP TS36.213 v12.1.0, March 2014; 3GPP TS36.321 v12.0.0, December 2013; 3GPP TS36.322 v11.0.0, September 2012; 3GPP TS36.323 v11.2.0, March 2013; 3GPP TS36.331 v12.0.0, December 2013; 3GPP TS36.413 v12.0.0, December 2013; 3GPP TS36.423 v12.0.0, December 2013; 3GPP TR36.842 v12.0.0, December 2013; 3GPP TR37.834 v12.0.0, December 2013; 3GPP TS24.301 v12.6.0, September 2014; and 3GPP TS23.401 v13.1.0, December 2014). Under LTE, aggregation for communicative cooperation with a wireless local area network (WLAN) on a wireless access level is being studied (for example, refer to 3GPP RWS-140027, June 2014; 3GPP RP-140237, March 2014; and 3GPP RP-142281, December 2014).
A technique has also been known that transfers data from the radio resource control (RRC) layer to the media access control (MAC) layer when using WLAN (for example, refer to International Publication No. 2012/121757). Another technique has been known that shares LTE packet data convergence protocol (PDCP) between LTE and WLAN (for example, refer to International Publication No. 2013/068787). A further technique has been known that performs data transmission control on the basis of quality of service (QoS) information in WLAN, etc.